My Little Pony : My Final Destination
by Destined to Kill
Summary: When an accident has struck the home of Moral Darkness at his welcoming party death needs to fill in his gap.Will Moral and The Others Survive? THIS WILL NOT LINK TO MY OTHER STORIES
1. Chapter 1

**Time 9:36 PM P.O.V Moral Darkness**

**I'm Troting home so i can get some rest.**

**"Man This Place Is A Ghost Town." I say**

**I look at the moon and see a grey skull and cross bones.**

**My eyes Open Wide a the sight.**

**"Meh its probably nothing."i say unaware of how wrong i was.**

**I arrive at my cottage.**

**I open the door.**

**"SUPRISE" I heard everpony yell.**

**"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" They continue.**

**I walk over to pinkie.**

**"Thank you." I say happily.**

**I go to my table.**

**'DING!'**

**"Sorry Moral I Gtta get the last batch of Cupcakes There To ****_Die For."_**

**She entered the kitchen.**

**(EXPLOSION)**

**"OH SHIT!" I Yell.**

**Just then pinkies forehoof landed on my table**

**"HOLY SHIT!" I Yell.**

**Just then i see a group of ponies get engulfed in flames.**

**(EXPLOSION)**

**A knife went flying out the detanation and hit rarity RIGHT between the eyes.**

**All i heard was a scream of agony then she died.**

**"NOOOOOOOO!"Yelled Spike.**

**27 Seven Ponies have died...or did they?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Vizion Came To Life

**'DING!'**

**"Sorry Moral I Gtta get the last batch of Cupcakes There To Die For."**

**"NO!" I exclaim.**

**"Why?" She asks**

**"You'll Die if You Do." I reply**

**"Good O"-(EXPLOSION)**

**"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE" I yell at the party guests.**

**They all scream and leave.**

**No casualties.**

**Pinkie looked at me in shock**

**(EXPLOSION)**

**"How did you know?" She asks in fear.**

**"I saw it coming..." I Reply In Fear.**

**Twilight Walked Over**

**"Well that was a coincidence."She said.**

**"I saw it coming but I can't figure out why..."**

**A/N:Moral Saved 27 Ponies How Many more will he save?**


	3. Chapter 3Fresh Baked Pie

**(2 Days Later)**

**'How Did I See It Coming' I thought in confusion.**

**P.O.V-Pinkie Pie**

**I was about to bake this Tripple Layer ****_Death _****Cake.**

**"Okey Dokey Time To Bakey This Cakie" I said.**

**I put the Cake in the oven.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Some chocolate syrup driped on the cords causing it to short circit.**

***DING***

**"Done Already?" Said Pinkie.**

**She Opens The Oven**

**"Awwwwww..."Pinkied Groaned at the unfinished Cake.**

**Just then a shelf of ingredients came crashing down on a in-conviently placed wagon launching it toward the Unsusespecting pony,Pushing Her In The Slowy increasing temepeture 300º Oven.**

**Then the door shut and turned on auto-lock.**

**She startin melting**

**She tried to escape but failed only geting her forehooves locked on the door.**

**"SOMEPONY PLEASE HELP ME FOR CELESTIAS SAKE!" She yelled in pure agony.**

**Soon shes burnt to a crisp.**

**Now shes really pinkie *puts on shades*****_Pie_**

**_P.O.V Moral Darkness_**

**"FUCK,PINKIE PIE!" I Yell at the top of my lungs then bolt over to SCC**

**I enter.**

**"DAMNIT!"I yell very loudly at the fact i was to late.**

**A/N:Sorry Pinkie Pie Fans But I Couldn't Resist. *Trollface***


	4. Chapter 4 The honest death

**Third Person P.O.V**

**"I can't believe i was to late." Said Moral Sadly.**

**"It's not your fault." Said a tear filled Fluttershy.**

**"I could of saved her if I got the vizion sooner." Replied Moral.**

**"I got m-m-mail for you M-m-moral."Said Derpy on the verge of tears.**

**"Thank you derpy." said moral as he took the letter.**

**It read**

** SAVE HONESTY,IT'LL BE A HEAVY DEATH FOR HER IF YOU FAIL.**

**"Whos Honesty?" Moral asked fluttershy.**

**"Applejack..."She replied.**

**"Oh no..."Moral says.**

**He then runs to Sweet Apple Acres,Flutershy Folowing.**

**When we arrive we see AJ bucking apple trees.**

**"Applejack your not safe!" Exclaimed Moral.**

**"Ah know you care for me but Ah'm fine."**

**She bucked another tree and started to fall down on her,fluttershy screamed.I pushed AJ out the way and i got crushed blood flowing ouy my mouth.**

**"Tell Derpy I (Cough) love her." I say then my vizion fades away.**

**A/N:OH NO! Did Moral Die?**


	5. Chapter 5 - A burnt pie tastes bad! PT 1

**P.O.V - Moral**

***Ba-Thump***

**I open my eyes and saw that i was in a medical room.**

***Ba-Thump***

**'Don't You Dare Fucking Die,for God's sake,you survived a NUKE,a BULLET to the HEAD,AND A HEART ATTACK'I thought.**

**I look around.**

**It was Rainbow Dash,Nurse Redheart,Luna,and Vlad (Vlademeres Nick Name is Vlad)**

**"I-i-i made a promise to m-myself in the war,d-don't ever fucking d-d-die!"I said to them.**

**"Listen Mate,You wont die."Said Vlad.**

***Ba-thump***

**"PINKIE!"I yell.**

**"Huh?"Said Rainbow.**

**"I d-didnt save her..."I said.**

**"H-huh?"Redheart and Dash asked.**

**"The Cupcake Bakery!"I yelled then fainted.**

**A/N:Just so you know IM STILL WRKING ON DIS (srry its SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Short but hey,Writers Block will be a bitch.**


End file.
